


Meanwhile, In The File Room...

by sal_si_puedes



Series: #marvey100challenge [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: #marvey100challenge, Blow Jobs, Harvey is fucked, M/M, Mike is a cock tease, Mike is a mean little shit, Mike is a teasing sucker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvey have a blow job / cock tease situation in the file room. Secrets are revealed, advantages taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In The File Room...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know... My mind is warped. I blame it on the boys.
> 
> And I simply can't do that 100 or less words thing. I have no restraint. But Sway said it still counts. :D
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos or commented on the first ficlet!!
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

"Fuck," Mike groans as he undoes Harvey's button and fly. "Did you spike my coffee or what?" He pulls Harvey's rock hard cock out of Harvey's pants and drops to his knees. "I've never been so horny in my life."

He hastily unbuttons himself, reaches into his trousers and begins to jerk himself off at the same time he swallows Harvey's dick. 

"God, yes," Harvey moans and his hands find their way into Mike's hair. "So hard…"

Mike moans around Harvey's cock and fists himself harder. He can taste Harvey's precome and he knows that neither of them will last very long.

"Fuck, if those walls had eyes and ears…" Harvey grabs a fistful of Mike's hair and thrusts his hips forward, fucking into Mike's hungry mouth. "The stories they could tell…" He thrusts again and bites his lips.

His moan turns into something akin to a yelp when Mike's fingers that have been holding his dick steady suddenly tighten around the base of his cock.

Mike lets Harvey's dick slip from his mouth and looks up at the other man, grinning.

"Stor _ies_?" Mike's grin broadens. " _Plural?_ "

" _Shit,_ " Harvey groans and tries to thrust into Mike's mouth again, but Mike holds him firmly in place.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me or I stop."

"Fuck," Harvey hisses, his cock leaking and twitching in Mike's tight grip. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay. _Okay._ Let's just say I once was in your position."

Mike's eyes grow as wide as saucers and his jaw drops.

"You sucked off _Daniel Hardman_ _in here_ when you were _an associate_???" He teasingly fists Harvey's cock a couple of times and swirls his tongue around its tip before looking up again and licking his lips. 

"Oh god," Harvey moans. He's almost trembling by now and so close he can almost taste it. "No."

"Who?"

Harvey squeezes his eyes shut, cups the back of Mike's head and tries to pull him closer again, but Mike doesn't budge. But he does loosen his hold on Harvey's dick briefly before tightening it again.

"Oh god, gonna—"

" _Who?_ "

"Mike, for fuck's sake—finish what you started." 

"Who?" Mike grins. "Tell me or I won't let you come."

Harvey is panting by now and when Mike's tongue runs over his slit, gathering a drop of precome, his breath hitches. 

"Oh fuck," he moans and fists Mike's hair again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_..." Another lick and Harvey's done.

"Schmidt," he hisses and his hips thrust forward involuntarily. "Schmidt, okay? It was Schmidt."

"Wow," Mike grins and takes Harvey back into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks and takes Harvey down deep, moaning around his cock, before he withdraws again.

"So you blew a name partner of this firm in this file room while you were the mailroom boy?"

"Yes," Harvey groans and closes his eyes. "Now finish me off, _for fuck's sake!_ "

"Just that once?" Mike's grin is positively wicked and he squeezes the base of Harvey's dick tightly when he feels the other man is about to tumble over the edge.

"No," Harvey admits, desperately balling his hands into fists. He knows what's coming.

"Where else?"

"He—" Harvey's words turn into a groan when Mike swallows him again, just oh so briefly, before he lets him slip from his mouth once more.

"Hedidmeinthemailroomonceafterhours," he moans and his knees are threatening to give in. "Now let me come, god _dammit_!"

"Okay," Mike says nonchalantly and not more than half a minute later, Harvey is spilling down Mike's throat.

Mike tucks Harvey's dick back into Harvey's pants once Harvey has caught his breath and rises, and when Harvey reaches for Mike's groin, Mike shakes his head.

"Oh no," he grins. "You and I have a date." He buttons his trousers and turns to leave the file room. Then he turns around once more and grins at Harvey. 

"In the mailroom. After hours."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, should canon reveal Schmidt to be female or something, idk... I'll simply change it to Gordon. Or even to Van Dyke. Or whatever. :D


End file.
